


Flowers and engagement rings

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Engagement Rings, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira - Freeform, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Reminiscing, Reunions, Teasing, mention of weddings, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: The Aoba Johsai team reunites after years of not seeing each other and help Matsukawa with proposing to Hanamaki after years of dating.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Flowers and engagement rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back and here I made a MatsuHana fic, since they don't get enough attention! Anyways this fic actually took pretty long to write and lots of research (even if it doesn't seem like it). Also, thank you so much for leaving kudos on my fics! Like 100+ kudos?! Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were walking around the park when they saw a familiar brunette with a familiar spiked haired boy, the two looked at each other wondering if it's who they're thinking of. The two walk towards the two familiar figures and tap their shoulders, and they turn around and Hanamaki and Matsukawa gasp, it was them!

"Oikawa!"

"Iwaizumi!"

The two exclaimed upon seeing that it was them, the other two were both surprised, they all ran towards each other and hugged. They broke the hug and sat on a bench in the park to catch up, it had been about 5 years since they saw each other in real life, rather than on calls or facetimes. They haven't talked on the phone for a long time too.

"Soo... Mattsun and Makki, how's your relationship going?" Iwaizumi asked the two, they blushed a bit and said, 

"It's good... we're actually living together!" Hanamaki said, moving closer to Matsukawa to cuddle with him.

"Yeah, we're doing good." Matsukawa then said, pulling Hanamaki into a hug.

"Aww, you guys are so cute! Are you guys gonna get married yet?" Oikawa suddenly asked, the two blushing furiously, their blushes redder than the strawberry ice cream that they ate earlier.

"W-wait, we aren't even fiances yet!" The two both said.

"Wait, what?" Oikawa and Iwaizumi were quite baffled at how their two past teammates and friends weren't married nor engaged yet.

"H-how about you guys? How's your relationship going?" Hanamaki asked them, the two blushing a bit before answering.

"We're already engaged!" Oikawa said, raising his hand to show them the ring. 

The ring looked beautiful, a silver band with a ruby in the middle, symbolizing their love, it's also Oikawa's birthstone. There was also two transparent diamonds beside the ruby. The ring shimmering under the Sun's light. 

"I proposed to him a few months ago." Iwaizumi said, a pink blush coloring his cheeks.

"Ooh... it's really beautiful." Hanamaki said, referring to the ring.

"Soo... when's the wedding?" Hanamaki asked, startling the other couple, making them blush harder.

"Yeah, invite us!" Matsukawa then said, a smirk plastered on their faces, Oikawa and Iwaizumi then faced away, blushing to the tips of their ears.

"O-of course we will!" Oikawa exclaimed, still flustered, "L-let's go to a cafe, I'm hungry!" He pointed at the cafe close by, eyeing the milkbread that was displayed.

-

They all went in the cafe and heard a familiar voice talking.

"Hey, Akira, do you know when they are gonna be here yet?" The mention of Kunimi's name made all of them look at the person who's talking, they gasped in surprise, it was Kunimi and Kindaichi!

"Yahoo~" Oikawa greeted the two, who looked behind them, both were surprised seeing their captain in highschool.

"Oikawa-san?" Kindaichi said, not believing his eyes, rubbing them.

"Babe, you're not dreaming, they're actually here." Kunimi said softly, putting his hand on top of Kindaichi's.

"Aww... wait! Babe?! You guys are dating?!" Oikawa exclaimed, the others behind him, having 'I knew it' looks.

"Yeah... we were dating ever since we were first years." Kindaichi said, then Kunimi said,

"We just didn't really announce it, we thought you guys already knew." 

Everyone, except Oikawa, had 'I knew it' looks again.

"How come I didn't know about this?!" Oikawa exclaimed, then the waitress went up to them and told them to sit down, they sat down and ordered some snacks. Oikawa was about to ask what he asked earlier but he was cut off by three familiar people that came into the cafe.

The bell on the door dinged, signalling that someone came in, everyone looked at who came and everyone, except Kunimi and Kindaichi, were surprised, their eyes wide.

"Mad dog-chan!"

"Yahaba!"

"Watari!"

They all said, greeting the three, who greeted back and they catched up on their lives.

"How are you guys?" Kindaichi asked everyone, and they all answered something along the lines of "Doing fine." and "Doing good."

They chatted a bit about their work before Oikawa asked a sudden question...

"Sooo... how's your relationship going?" Oikawa asked Yahaba and Kyoutani, who had been dating back when they were 2nd years.

"We're doing good." Yahaba said, who was holding hands with Kyoutani.

"Yeah... we're fine..." Kyoutani grumbled, seeming to enjoy the company a bit.

"Yeah, anyways, how about you Watari? Are you dating someone?" Matsukawa asked.

"No, I'm not dating anyone. But looking at all of you just calls me single like a lot." And everyone laughed at this, and they certainly felt bad for Watari for experiencing being the 3rd or 9th wheel too many times.

"Anyways, how about you, Kindaichi? How's your relationship?" Matsukawa asked, Kindaichi and Kunimi blushed, before answering,

"Smooth sailing." Kindaichi said, intertwining his fingers with Kunimi's.

"Good." Kunimi said, who was on his phone.

"Anyways, Kunimi and Kindaichi... how come I didn't know about your relationship?!" Oikawa asked again.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Watari asked, and Oikawa shook his head and said,

"I didn't and they were dating since they were first years! Oh my gosh, I'm such a bad captain back then for not realizing that!" The brunette said, and Kindaichi and Kunimi cleared their throats to get their attention.

"The reason that you probably don't know, Oikawa-san, is probably because you were busy with Iwaizumi-san." Kunimi said beautifully, and Kindaichi continued.

"Yeah, like, you were busy doing something in the club room~" 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked confused at first then widened their eyes, they blushed furiously, memories of the things they did in that clubroom flooded back in. Everyone laughed at this, the whole old Aoba Johsai team knew all about this.

"Well, Mattsun and Makki, don't laugh about this when you both exactly did the same!" Oikawa pointed at the two, and they blushed but still laughed.

"Tooru, just let it go." Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, the brunette blushing at the use of his first name, even after years, he still gets flustered when Iwaizumi calls him by his first name.

"Fine." Oikawa pouted, then the food came, and he eyed the milkbread and ate it immediately.

Everyone ate their food, chatting a bit more, they needed to go home already but they all promised to meet up around next week at Sunday, the Sun was already setting.

-

After Matsukawa and Hanamaki got home...

They yawned, they had a lot of fun today, they and the team talked for so long, about 3 hours, so the two were both tired. They changed clothes and immediately plopped themselves on the bed that they share.

The two were laying down, facing each other, feeling each other's breaths. They cuddled and fell asleep.

-

It was morning, the Sun rising up and shining on their faces, Hanamaki and Matsukawa woke up, it was Monday today, meaning they have work.

The two stretched a little in bed before showering and doing their routines. 

Before leaving, the two kissed briefly, their morning kiss, and said "goodbye" to each other and leaving for work.

-

Matsukawa actually had no work for today, for tomorrow, and for the day after tomorrow, rather, he had to get the ring for Hanamaki. They've been together for more than 5 years, and Matsukawa already planned this for a really long time, ever since they started dating, but now he thought of letting the old team help him. 

He called Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the ringing lasting for 3 seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Matsukawa said, making sure that the number he dialed was Oikawa's.

"Mattsun! Hi!" He heard Oikawa's loud and cheery voice from the phone.

"Oikawa, can I talk with you and Iwaizumi?" He asked, he was in a small cafe, different from the one they went to yesterday.

"Sure! I'll put the phone on speaker. Is Makki with you?" The brunette asked, hearing him moving and probably turning the phone on speaker.

"No, he isn't with me."

"Iwa-chan! Mattsun wants to talk with us!" He heard Oikawa say and Iwaizumi saying "Coming!"

"Hey, Mattsun, what do you need to talk about?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Well, I'm gonna propose to Makki, and I need you and the team's help." 

He heard a loud squeal on the other side of the phone, it was Oikawa's.

"Finally! About time!" The two said, happiness and their smiles audible even through the phone.

"About time?" 

"Like you guys are together for so long! It's about time you propose!" Oikawa exclaimed, then said, "Anyways, what's your plan, we can meet up with the others later!"

Matsukawa began explaining his plan, it was an intricate plan. He started to plan this when he knew he wanted to marry Hanamaki, he took note of the things Hanamaki likes and planned this so that it can be a perfect and special moment for them.

-

Matsukawa picked up the ring he got for Hanamaki, it was custom-made to fit his beauty. It was a ring that has a silver band, a yellow diamond surrounded by white diamonds, it looked like a daisy. 

Matsukawa thought of this last year after doing loads of research about it. The yellow diamond in the ring means happiness and promises that the two will always be best friends and lovers forever, and the daisy, which is the design of the ring, symbolizes a new beginning. Matsukawa thought this was a perfect ring to give to Hanamaki, so he secretly went to a jewelry shop and got the ring he had in his mind to be custom-made.

Seeing the ring in person made Matsukawa shake in excitement, he can't believe it! It's absolutely perfect! The jeweler smiled at him and asked,

"This is for your loved one, right? If so, I hope they like it."

"Yeah, it's for the person I love, thank you so much! You did a perfect job at this!" Matsukawa exclaimed, so happy that tears were forming, he payed and thanked the jeweler again before he left.

"Your welcome! Good luck and have a nice day!" The jeweler said to Matsukawa before he left.

-

When Matsukawa got to his car, he bursts out crying in joy, the ring is perfect.

He calls Iwaizumi, who picks up the phone.

"Hey!" They greeted each other.

"So, how's the ring?" Iwaizumi asked.

"It's perfect!" Matsukawa exclaimed, the happiness very audible in his voice.

"That's good, we're setting up the place, it's looking really good!" He heard Oikawa say.

"Ah, hi Oikawa!" 

"Hi, Mattsun!"

"Anyways, we have to get going, there's still a lot to do. You can go and prepare yourself." Iwaizumi said, and Matsukawa was thankful for that, he needed some time to prepare himself mentally, he hoped that Hanamaki is still at work.

"Yeah, I'll send Suga to help you with the outfit! Just call me when you want him to help you!" Oikawa exclaimed, and Matsukawa couldn't be any more grateful for his friends, they're always there when he needs them.

"Yeah, maybe later, I'll call you. Anyways, I'm gonna go now, bye!" Matsukawa said, the other two also saying "bye!" Before hanging up.

Matsukawa began to drive back to their home to prepare himself.

-

Matsukawa arrived back at home and luckily Hanamaki isn't home yet. He goes in their house and goes to their bedroom.

Matsukawa was really excited! He wanted to propose to Hanamaki for so long and today is the day that he can! 

He mentally prepares himself, and called Oikawa so that he could send in Sugawara. He hasn't seen Sugawara in so long and he actually missed him.

The doorbell rang and Matsukawa immediately answered it, revealing two people, one having silver hair and the other having black hair. It was Daichi and Sugawara!

"Hi!" They all greeted each other.

"Anyways, Mattsun! It's been really long!" Sugawara exclaimed, already walking into his house.

"Yeah, it is, also... Oikawa said that he'll only call you and not Daichi too, I mean I don't mind!" Matsukawa said.

"Nah, I invited him, he'll give you some advice on how he proposed to me!" Sugawara did a pose which showed his ring. The ring being a rose quartz ring surrounded by small transparent diamonds and having a gold band, symbolizing unconditional love. 

"Mhm." Daichi nodded in agreement, then said, "Also, do you want to go to me and Koshi's wedding? It's in a few months." 

"Yeah, of course! Anyway, let's go to me and Makki's room." Matsukawa going up the stairs with the other two following him.

Sugawara picked out outfits for Matsukawa to wear while Daichi gave Matsukawa some advice,

Daichi advising...

"One of the best things you can do is to just go with the flow, don't overthink things and not rush. That's pretty much what I did when I proposed to Koshi, I hope this helps a bit." 

"Yeah, it helps a lot, thanks Daichi."

"You're welcome. Now, let's see if Koshi already has an outfit!" Daichi pulls Matsukawa by the arm to where Sugawara is, the silver haired boy examining clothes and already picking something out.

"Oh! Look at this!" Sugawara handed the outfit he picked for Matsukawa, who soon tried it on.

-

Matsukawa changed into the outfit, walking into the room where the other two were in, he looked handsome. A maroon shirt with a navy jacket, and denim pants, a simple outfit but it complimented Matsukawa well.

"Ooh~ it looks nice!" Sugawara and Daichi say in unison.

"Yeah, I think I'll use this." Matsukawa said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, anyways, might as well we help you with practicing kneeling down on one knee!" Sugawara exclaimed.

"Ah, right, sure! Thanks, by the way."

"No need to thank us!" Daichi said.

Sugawara and Daichi helped Matsukawa practice his kneeling down positions, after many tries, Matsukawa finally got it down. 

"Perfect! Now I think we have to go, you said Makki arrives at around 5:00pm, right? It's already 4:30pm." Sugawara said, pointing at the clock which says '4:30pm'.

They said their goodbyes and waved at each other before the two went back to their homes.

-

Now Matsukawa had to figure out where he'll hide the ring, and he only had less than 30 minutes to do so. He placed the ring box, which has the ring, in his closet, hidden by his clothes. He then quickly changed back into shorts and a plain t-shirt.

-

Hanamaki came back home to see the lights on, he knew that Matsukawa was already home, so he went straight to the bedroom and there he saw Matsukawa laying on their bed. He seemed really tired, "I guess work tired him out, I guess I'll cook dinner." Hanamaki thought, but before leaving, he tackled Matsukawa and peppered him all over with kisses. Matsukawa was getting tickled with kisses, he was giggling. 

"There, now, I'm gonna cook some dinner." Hanamaki was about to leave when Matsukawa pulled him back and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

"Alright, I'll be here for now." Matsukawa let Hanamaki go and watched as he left the bedroom to cook something. 

Matsukawa layed in his bed thinking of what he needs to do, the proposal should happen tomorrow and Matsukawa needed to get up early, like really early. So he setted an alarm to wake up at 4:00am, he's sure Hanamaki won't wake up because of it since he's a heavy sleeper and needs more than 3 alarms to wake up, plus, he knew that Hanamaki will have no work tomorrow! 

Why? Because Matsukawa called his boss earlier and told him to tell Hanamaki that he'll have no work tomorrow, and when his boss asked why, he answered bluntly,

"I'm gonna propose to him, now ma'am, would you please do this favor for me?"

"Of course! I'll tell him right away! Good luck!" The shrill voice of his boss rang through the phone, 

"Thank you." Matsukawa said, thankful for the kind boss Hanamaki has, they said "goodbye" before Matsukawa hung up.

-

Matsukawa was lost in his thoughts and was brought back to reality when Hanamaki called him, "Babe! Dinner's ready!"

Matsukawa immediately went outside their room, smelling something delicious. Going down the stairs, he saw what he cooked, it was chicken katsu!

The two went to the table where the food was. They sat down and ate, they talked about their day while eating. Matsukawa had to lie on what he did because he didn't want the surprise to be ruined. 

"So, I have no work tomorrow! I don't know why though... that's just what my boss told me." Hanamaki said, Matsukawa acted to be surprised, saying,

"Maybe it's because you did good and she wanted you to take a short break."

"Maybe, though, it's unusual for her not to say the reason when I asked her..."

"Anyways... is the food good?" Hanamaki asked, Matsukawa's mouth was visibly full so he nodded, after he swallowed the food, he said,

"Mhm... good as always." 

"Also, I'll wash the dishes today." Matsukawa said again, the two were finished with their food, he took the soiled dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them.

Hanamaki followed Matsukawa into the kitchen and hugged him from behind, they do this often, so they were quite used to it.

Matsukawa finished washing the dishes and before Hanamaki could react, he picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to their room. Hanamaki letted out a surprised yelp, blushing as Matsukawa looked at him. 

They reached the bedroom and Matsukawa gently put down Hanamaki on the bed, who pulled him down on the bed next to him.

Hanamaki ruffled the soft black hair and nuzzled his face into it, it tickled Matsukawa a little.

"Good night, love you." Hanamaki said, voice muffled, still nuzzling into Matsukawa's hair.

"Good night, love you too." Matsukawa took Hanamaki's hand and kissed it, then he pulled the blanket up to their chin, and he put his own arms around the other boy's waist and his arms around his own waist. The two fall asleep.

-

Matsukawa wakes up to the sound of his alarm, he was about to snooze it when he realized that he was going to propose to Hanamaki today! He got up, and quickly took a shower and groomed himself up, then he changed into the outfit that Sugawara chose and slipped the ring box into one of it's pocket, which fitted snuggly. He took a small bag and put his phone and wallet inside. Before leaving, he took a letter which he wrote and placed it beside Hanamaki's phone so that he could see it, kissing his forehead before leaving.

It was 4:30am and Matsukawa drove to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's house to help him with setting something up. He got there and rang the bell, soon after, Oikawa opened the door to reveal him and Iwaizumi already prepared with everything needed.

"Hi!" They all greeted each other, Oikawa and Iwaizumi already walking out the door, locking it, and storing the things needed in the trunk of Matsukawa's car before getting inside.

Matsukawa then gets inside the car and drives to familiar places to set some things up.

-

Hanamaki wakes up, checking the time, he sees '6:00am' on the clock, he panicked, thinking, "Wait! I'm gonna be late for work!" Then suddenly remembering that he doesn't have work today.

Matsukawa was nowhere to be found so Hanamaki thought that he must have already went to work. He was bored so he decided to find things to do on his phone, but...

He saw a letter right beside it, "Huh? Did Mattsun leave this but he never gives nor writes letters." 

Hanamaki opens the letter, seeing 'from: Matsukawa Issei' and 'to: Hanamaki Takahiro', the letter says...

"Go to the place where we first met, look for the thing that we play with, and you will see something." 

After reading the letter, Hanamaki was confused, now the word 'strange' is far too much an understatement for what's happening. "Why would Mattsun want me to go to our high school's gym? And look for volleyballs?" Hanamaki thought, deciding to shower and eat first before going there.

Hanamaki changed into a simple outfit, a dark blue sweater and black ripped jeans, before grabbing a bag and putting his phone, wallet and the letter into it, and walking to his high school's gym, where they used to play volleyball.

-

Hanamaki was thankful that their old school was pretty close to their house, so it took him a 20 minute walk to get there. Eyeing the school, it seemed as though the school hasn't changed much, and he felt like he was a teenager again.

He walked into the gates, luckily he had a friend who worked there and letted him in, he went straight to the gym, knocking on the door first. A person, who was a student, opened the door, surprised to see an adult at their gym.

"Hi! Umm... what are you doing here?" The boy asked, looking nervous.

"Well someone told me to go here, do you know a person named 'Matsukawa Issei' who went here earlier?" Hanamaki asked, and at the mention of his name, the boy immediately opened the doors for him, the other students in the gym surprised before the boy whispered something to them.

"Yeah, we know him. He said that you'll be coming here, anyways, do what you need to do." One of the other boys said.

Hanamaki thanked them before coming in and remembering the things that happened here.

(He remembered those times where he and Matsukawa would tease Oikawa, those were good times.

"Mattsun! Makki! Why didn't you tell me that you guys started dating months ago!" One Oikawa Tooru was screeching at them, the two laughed and said,

"Just because." Matsukawa said, smirking.

"Also, it's fun to watch you lose it." Hanamaki continued, remembering that the reason this all happened, it was just because Oikawa wanted to matchmake them together, not knowing that they were already dating.

Hanamaki laughed at the memory that he remembered, it is fun to tease Oikawa.)

Seeing a volleyball which was on the floor, it supposed that no one noticed it was there. He picked it up and saw something on it, 

"Go to the place where we confessed, search the fountain where we wished and find something that doesn't belong there." It read, now, Hanamaki was even more confused, he pulled out his phone and typed the 'riddle' written on the volleyball on the 'Notes' app. 

He looked at the teens to ask something but saw that they were practicing and decided to leave the volleyball where he found it, and said "bye!" to them before leaving.

-

Hanamaki went straight to the park close to the school immediately, it was just a 5 minute walk, when he got to the park, he looked at the fountain. Remembering how Matsukawa confessed to him.

(Flashback: "Hey... Makki, know that I love you, ever since we became friends and... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Matsukawa said, blushing furiously, presenting a bouquet of red roses to Hanamaki, who was currently wondering if he was dreaming.

"Am I dreaming?" Hanamaki said to himself, and Matsukawa heard this and answered,

"No, you aren't." He answered, voice soft.

"Well... know that I love you too, ever since we became friends... and I want to be your boyfriend!" Hanamaki tackled to hug the other boy, almost making them fall into the fountain behind them.

After Matsukawa recovered from the hug, they pulled out their coins and made a wish, before throwing them into the fountain. - end of flashback)

There were coins littered around the water, confused, Hanamaki opened his phone and read the 'riddle' again. 

"Something that doesn't belong... what could it be?" Hanamaki thought, looking at the fountain, then he saw something unusual...

He saw that there was a stone in the water, Hanamaki knew for sure that it doesn't belong in the fountain with the coins, picking it up he saw another 'riddle' on it.

"Go to the place where we had our first date, do you remember where our table was? If so, go to where it is." It read. 

Hanamaki remembered the restaurant where they had their date, it was pretty fancy and it was close to the park, wandering around the park, he spotted the restaurant. It wasn't the same as back then but there were still similarities of the exterior of it.

Walking inside, a waitress approached him and asked,

"Hi, sir! Do you have any reservations? What's your name?"

"Hanamaki Takahiro." He simply answered.

"Oh! Well then, follow me!" The waitress welcomed him into the restaurant, leading him to the exact table where he and Matsukawa had their first date.

Hanamaki was surprised and confused, how would the waitress know him? Did Matsukawa made this reservation? Why would Matsukawa do this? 

Looking around the area, he remembers how their first date was.

(Flashback: "Mattsun! Why did you make reservations for such a fancy place!" Hanamaki exclaimed at him when they seated at the table.

"Well... it's because I want our first date to be special." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Hanamaki blushed.

"Anyways, let's order." Hanamaki said as the waiter gave them the menus.

They ordered their food and talked while waiting, when the food arrived, Hanamaki's jaw dropped.

"Wait! This looks so fancy and expensive! Are you sure that this will be fine?!" He asked.

"Of course, it's fine. Anyways let's eat!" 

They ate and talked for a bit, then they kissed at the end, before deciding that Matsukawa will stay at Hanamaki's house for the night. - end of flashback)

The waitress came up to him and gave him the menu, opening it, something fell out, it was a map. 

Hanamaki looked at the map, there was a location that was circled with a red pen. Confused, Hanamaki looked to see if the waitress was there but she already was gone, he excused himself saying that he'll probably be back later and left the restaurant. Looking at the map, it seems that the place encircled is one of the buildings in the area, opening 'Maps' on his phone, he saw the exact same place and clicked on it, it was an event center. 

"Why would it be to an event center?" He wondered, he hailed a taxi and the driver drove him to the event center.

"We're here!" The driver exclaimed, Hanamaki handing his payment and thanking him for the ride.

He looked at the event center, it was huge, taking up the whole street. 

"Alright, I should go in." Hanamaki thought, going inside to be greeted by not a person nor a worker but flowers of many different kinds. 

There were roses, camellias, lilies, daisies and much more flowers of different colors. Hanamaki was overwhelmed, it was beautiful! He noticed that the flowers were arranged in a way to make it look like a path, Hanamaki followed the flowers which lead him to a big open room. 

In the room there were more flowers, but now scattered around in a random pattern, there was pictures and sticky notes attached to the wall, but they weren't just any pictures, it was pictures of him and Matsukawa. 

Hanamaki was really overwhelmed, tears forming in his eyes as he started to read one of the sticky notes beside a picture of them with everyone from their old team smiling, the note read,

"Do you remember when we took this picture? I remembered that we were sad but happy back then... we were going to graduate in a few days and we took this picture. The smile on your face looks beautiful, your smiles always are."

Hanamaki read the sticky notes and looked at the pictures, he was crying out of joy and surprise, Matsukawa remembered every single moment he spent with him and his sweet words make him so, so happy! 

He saw a heart made of flowers at the back, he walked over there, surprised as he saw Matsukawa walking up to him, "Where did he come from? Most importantly, why is he here?!" Hanamaki thought, surprised at his entrance and was about to ask him but didn't when he saw him kneel down on one knee in front of him and Hanamaki gasped in surprise.

"Is it really happening today?! Is he proposing to me?!" He thought, his hands covering his mouth to prevent the squeals from coming out.

Matsukawa pulled out a black box, and opened it, presenting the beautiful ring to Hanamaki, who was crying out of joy. The ring shimmering under the light from the chandelier above them.

"Makki, we have been dating for years now, and we have been through smooth and tough times and we've both daced them together. I want to show the world that you're mine and I'm yours, so Hanamaki Takahiro, will you marry me?" 

Hanamaki hugged Matsukawa tightly and kissed him on he lips, sweet and chaste, and said,

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" 

Matsukawa slipped the ring onto Hanamaki's ring finger. Matsukawa was crying too, but both were crying out of joy and were smiling. They looked at each other for a bit before kissing again, their eyes closed, before hearing applauses and cheers, opening their eyes, they looked around and saw their friends and family up at a balcony above them.

They saw the whole team along with their friends and family, they had cameras, so Hanamaki guessed that they tooked a video and pictures of their proposal.

The two smiled and waved at them, and they waved back, they went to where the newly engaged couple was after climbing down the stairs. 

"Congrats!" They all said, just as they went down, clapping and some having tears in their eyes.

"Thank you!" The two said, still crying.

Watari went up to them and handed them handkerchieves, saying "I knew you guys will cry, here." They thanked him and wiped their tears.

"Anyways, let's go to the dining hall!" Oikawa suddenly said, making Hanamaki's jaw drop.

"D-dining hall? What?! I thought this was it!" Hanamaki exclaimed, surprised.

"Of course this isn't just it! There's a dining hall, of course!" A silver haired boy said, it was Sugawara! He was with Daichi. 

"C'mon, Makki, let's eat!" Matsukawa said, holding his hand and leading him to the dining hall, it was big, a long table in the center with many tables around it with food on top. The food looked delicious! Everyone got their plates and got food, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were getting food together, and Hanamaki saw his favorite food, profiteroles!

-

"There's cream puffs?!" Hanamaki asked in disbelief, already walking over to the table containing many profiteroles or cream puffs.

"Of course there is, I figured that you would like it." Matsukawa answered, watching as Hanamaki took way too much cream puffs and put them on his plate. Matsukawa took a cheese-filled hamburg steak, his favorite food, from one of the platters.

-

Everyone sat on the chairs around the table, congratulating the newly engaged couple, who blushed from the amount of attention they got, but thanked them.

"Anyways, let's honor the two newly engaged!" Daichi exclaimed, everyone raising their glasses filled with wine and champagne in a toast for them.

Afterwards, everyone dug into the food, it was absolutely delicious! Everyone finished their plates and were all stuffed.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa decided to do a slow dance, Hanamaki's arms wrapped around Matsukawa's neck and his face in his chest, and Matsukawa had his arms wrapped around Hanamaki's waist and head on his head. They danced, slow and graceful, everyone gasped in awe at the scene. After they finished dancing, everyone applauded, looking at their friends and family, seeing that their eyes displayed a sense of awe. They smiled to each other before everyone danced for a bit.

-

Everyone congratulated the now engaged couple again and Kunimi and Kindaichi gave them the video and pictures of the proposal, both hard and soft copies, before having to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. 

-

Hanamaki and Matsukawa drove back home, their smiles still plastered on their faces. On the drive back home...

"Thank you Mattsun, I love it." Hanamaki said lovingly, Matsukawa was happy that he loved it, and he answered,

"Thank you, but thank the others too, they helped me prepare everything."

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow, anyways you did a good job, did you plan on proposing to me for years?" He said in a teasing manner, it was supposed to be a joke, but it was true. 

"Yeah, I mean, I planned on proposing to you years ago." Matsukawa answered and Hanamaki blushed, happy at the thought of knowing his boyfriend-now-fiance planned this whole thing years ago.

"Actually, how did you get the idea for ring?" Hanamaki asked.

"Well... the yellow diamond there actually means that we'll be best friends and lovers forever and the daisy design of the ring means 'a new beginning'." Matsukawa explained, and Hanamaki jaw dropped again. 

"You did all that?" 

"Of course, I wanted it to be perfect, plus, you deserve it." Hanamaki blushed once more at his compliments.

Hanamaki was about to say something but decided on keeping it to himself, he thought that maybe the next time, he can surprise Matsukawa.

They arrived at their house, they went into their house and locked the door afterwards, both tired but happy. A yawn escapes out of Matsukawa's mouth and Hanamaki looks at him then asks,

"Do you wanna sleep?" Matsukawa nods his head, they went up the stairs, changed into their sleepwear, and Hanamaki took off his ring and placed it into the black ring box that it came with. The two layed on the bed, facing each other and kissing before falling into a deep sleep, luckily they didn't have work tomorrow (courtesy of the kind bosses of the two). 

And they woke up with a new morning, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Anyways the idea of the place where Mattsun proposed to Makki (with the flowers, pictures and sticky notes) was actually from this wonderful and cute af video! Check it out, it's really cute!  
> The Big Surprise Proposal - JianHao Tan & Debbie: https://youtu.be/vqDtUPEsq2w  
> Also, here are pictures of the engagement rings!  
> Oikawa's ring: https://images.app.goo.gl/N6mVLgX6jdnqLqKF7  
> Sugawara's ring: https://images.app.goo.gl/UFUBsZ4yCwvh7FVD8  
> Hanamaki's ring: https://images.app.goo.gl/X935AnNNanuZ7cPbA  
> Thank you again for reading and stay safe, bye!


End file.
